Owain/Warriors Quotes
Beginning of Battle Intro Cutscene * "I've seen the future... and you didn't make the cut! (Yeah, nailed it!)" Switching to Character * "" Beginning of Battle * "And so the curtain draws open to reveal the birth of a LEGEND!" * "The only cure for a waning spirit is to keep moving forward." Ally Assist * "" Critical Lines Alone Beginning * "Abysmal Body Blow!" Strike * "Stay yourself, sword hand!" Dual Strike (neutral) As Support * "Fear not my darkness!" * "Let us combine darkness and light!" (A?) As Vanguard * "My sword hand has longed for this!" Dual Strike (special) With Rowan With Rowan as Vanguard * Owain: "Let us mingle our royal blood, and STRIKE!" * Rowan: "...No idea what that means, but LET'S GO!" With Rowan as Support * Rowan: "Will this get your sword hand twitching?" * Owain: "It's twitching harder than ever!" With Chrom With Chrom as Vanguard * Owain: "The stars have aligned and my sword shrieks!" * Chrom: "Uhh... Do you want me to attack now?" With Chrom as Vanguard (A+) * 'Owain: '"" * 'Chrom: '"" With Chrom as Support * Chrom: "Can I count on you Owain!?" * Owain: "Your bloodline resounds in my strike." With Chrom as Support (A+) * Chrom: "" * Owain: "" With Robin With Robin as Vanguard * Owain: "You plan, and I'll STRIKE!" * Robin: "Unleash your power!!" With Robin as Support * Robin: "We've got this, Owain!" * Owain: "Together we can turn the tide of battle!" With Lissa With Lissa as Vanguard * Owain: "We are the chosen mother and son!" * Lissa: "I'll try this if you will!" With Lissa as Vanguard (A+) * Owain: "Dazzle our foes with your skill, mother!" * Lissa: '''"You got it, Owain!" With Lissa as Support * '''Lissa: "Here goes nothing Owain!" * Owain: "Let's strike, mother!" With Lissa as Support (A+) * Lissa: "" * Owain: "" With Lucina With Lucina as support * Lucina: "Let us strike, Pointy Demonspanker!" * Owain: "Lucina, you ca not rename Falchion like that!" With Lucina as vanguard * Owain: "Our exalted brands quiver with rage!" * Lucina: "They beckon us to strike!" With Lucina as support (A) * Lucina: "Have you named our special move?" * Owain: "FUTURE SWORD'S REQUIEM! STRIKE!" With Lucina as vanguard (A) * Owain: "Let us brandish our true power, Lucina!" * Lucina: '"A technique of Ylissean royalty!" ''With Leo With Leo as support * 'Leo: '"Is this the luminary uppercut routine?" * 'Owain: '"You named our dual special attack?!" With Leo as vanguard * 'Owain: '"Awaken and join me! Prince of Darkness!" * 'Leo: '"Yes yes, you shall have my cooperation." With Leo as support (A+) * '''Leo: "" * Owain: "" With Leo as vanguard (A+) * Owain: "" * Leo: "" With Anna With Anna as Vanguard * Owain: "Fight with me, Anna!" * Anna: "You got it!" With Anna as Support * Anna: "Owain! Can you help me out?" * Owain: "As long as my sword hand begs for battle!" With Niles With Niles as support * Niles: "Owain! Let's get crazy!" * Owain: "You could at least shout a cool catchphrase." With Niles as vanguard * Owain: "Join me, Brother of Darkness!" * Niles: "You haven't earned the right to call me Brother!" With Niles as support (A+) * Niles: "" * Owain: "" With Niles as vanguard (A+) * Owain: "" * Niles: "" With Navarre With Navarre as support * Navarre: "Don't get left behind now, Owain." * Owain: "I won't let you outdo me!" With Navarre as vanguard * Owain: "The Dark Swordsman meets the Scarlet Sword!" * Navarre: "You sound ridiculous." With Navarre as support (A+) * Navarre: "Stop talking and draw steel, man!" * Owain: "Right, yes, draw sword and strike." With Navarre as vanguard (A+) * Owain: "Our two swords shall become one!" * Navarre: "If you want my help just say it!" With Tharja With Tharja as Vanguard * Owain: "The Dark Swordsman meets the Wicked Enchantress!" * Tharja: "Hurry it up, Owain..." With Tharja as Support * Tharja: "Go, Owain!" * Owain: "That's it? No awesome attack name?" With Olivia With Olivia as Vanguard * Owain: "The time is now, Olivia!" * Olivia: "R-right! Got it, Owain!" With Olivia as Support * Olivia: "Let's do our best, OK Owain?" * Owain: "Leave it to the Dark Swordsman!" During Battle Praise Giving Praise * "To finally witness your true power... It chills me to the core!" To Lissa * Owain: "A cold, relentless blade that cleaves all in its path... That's my mother for you!" * Lissa: "Uh, what? What's so scary about li'l old me?" To Cordelia * "O ye of red wings, your martial deeds are worthy of divine praise!" To Lucina * "Very good, Lucina! Now show me your ultimate technique!" Receiving Praise From Cordelia * Cordelia: "Astounding, Owain! And I thought you just swung that stick around for fun!" * Owain: "You were spying on my secret training?! Th-that was no mere stick!" From Tharja * Tharja: "You weave the darkness well, Owain. You just may be suited for dark magic." Awakening Activating Awakening Mode * "" Awakening Special * "Unquenchable Bloodflames! Umbral Sword of the Knight Errant! Radiant Sword of the Black Knight!" Strike * "I am the Scion of Legend!" Facing / Defeating an Enemy Defeating a Commander * "My name is Owain Dark. You would do well to remember that." Defeating Lissa * "Punish me as you see fit, Mother. Just don't take away my dinner!" Facing Robin * Robin: "Get ready for an all-out brawl, Owain!" * Owain: "You may be an exalted tactician...but can you handle my special technique?! Facing Lucina '' * '''Owain: '"Must we fight, Lucina? Maybe we didn't see each other... Let us retreat to safety!" * Lucina: "No, Owain... A cruel fate may have made us enemies, but we must never retreat!" Defeating Lucina * "Over already? You weren't going easy on me, were you?" Defeating Tiki * "You're a fearsome foe, Tiki. You won't catch me with my guard down." Defeating Navarre * "At long last, the Dark Swordsman has defeated the Scarlet Sword!" Defeating Olivia * "Watching your dance has inspired a new technique! ...What shall I call it?" Death Lines * (as enemy) "Ugh... Have the wings of chaos abandoned me?" Situational Taking a Fort * "This fort has fallen into the hands of its rightful owners." All Forts Taken * "Our glory draws ever closer. Fight on and witness it firsthand!" Stage Clear * "The Goddess of Victory has smiled upon me! ...At least, I think it's her..." Victory Cutscene * "Here it comes... BLAZING BLADE OF DOOM! Or even better! SACRED STONE OF STRIKE! No, I've got it! STEEL OF THE RADIANT DAWN! You see that? Then beware...the dread power of Owain Dark! He is truly without equal, steward as he is of the exalted blood of heroes that..." After Battle Level Up * "You could say... my true power has been unleashed!" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Scripts